The True Face of Uzumaki Naruto
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Up for Adoption. More details in profile.
1. The Backstory

Naruto was sick and tired to the way people have been treating him ever since he was an infant. His peers always strayed away from him, were always kept from him by their parents. He briefly wondered what it was like to have such a thing- parents; someone to take care of and for him, but always pushed that thought away. He knew his mother died shortly after he was born and his father the fourth Hokage, the one who killed his wife, made his son an outcast, saved the whole village from the rampant Nine-Tailed Fox demon, altered his son's future forever, and died becoming one of the greatest Kage in history. Not in Naruto's eyes; in his eyes his father was a bastard who played Kami.

When he turned 11 and graduated from the academy, he was assigned to a team with Hatake Kakashi leading it and Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as his teammates. He never cared for any of them, but never failed to pull his weight for the team. No one saw the growing darkness that was in Naruto's soul and he kept it hidden from his village, the Village hidden under the Leaves or, put simply, the Hidden Leaf Village. It wasn't until the Chunnin exams five years later that anyone saw what was hidden. Subaku no Gaara and Naubi Orochimaru were the only ones upon looking at him. So soon as Naruto turned twenty and became the youngest Jounin, the newest legendary Sand nin was sent to abduct him when they met fifteen miles out of Konoha's borders. On the way back to Suna, Gaara told Naruto more about the sand demon, Shukaku and Naruto about Kyuubi- as they found out the names of the demons when they were both still Chunnin. Neither of them were looking for a friend, but by the time they made it back to Gaara's home village, they were. Once they were in the village, they went to the Kazekage and spent many a week there, giving the kage knowledge about Naruto, Konoha, and in time, after that initial meeting, Naruto became a valued Sand ninja.

Over the course of five years, Naruto has done countless missions for his new village; half of them were with Gaara; a fourth of the ones without him were with a group of three others that either one of the dobe nin needed saving or severely injured, but they were all brought back safely. In the end, all of his missions were done above expectations. The Kazekage had been pleased about the reports that were brought to his desk the were from Naruto and about him from on of his spies that he'd spontaneously send. Uzumaki Naruto had been a better asset and ninja than he thought. Not to mention that his ninja weren't dying so often, thanks to the blonde nin.

And over the course of six years, Gaara and Naruto, when neither of them were on a mission, spent time together, learning more about each other. For instance, Naruto never knew that Gaara was really an only child. Temari and Kankuro always acted like they were related to Gaara, so the three just let everyone believe that they were since Kankuro was born before Gaara. Naruto also never knew that Gaara, did in fact, have a softer, more gentler side to him that rarely ever showed, since his uncle betrayal. Gaara never knew that Naruto had a sister, Tsude. Naruto himself only found out shortly before leaving but never met her. As far as he was concerned, Naruto was an only child. Gaara also never knew before then that his friend had a child that he left behind. Naruto, who never showed any love for no one but himself, Kyuubi, and now Gaara, left a good amount of money, clothes, and a place to live. He told the mother that it would be best if the child grew up not knowing who his father was and the reason he was hated and feared. No one would know the father except for Hinata Hyuuga. Every year Hinata would send pictures of their son, Tsubaki. He wasn't a complete ass.

Gaara and Naruto had become closer than friends; soon their friendship breached the line of being best friends and when they did, neither of them gave a fuck.

I apologize for the shortness, but I will have the next one typed by the end of today. I'm currently trying to get at least two done a week. I don't know who long this story will be, and to clear up any confusion, Naruto is bisexual but leans more towards the gay side. And this will be my first time ever writing a yaoi story so bear with me if it doesn't sound good once the lemon comes up. There will be limes, don't worry, but not in the first three or four chapters.

But thanks for checking out my first Naruto story!


	2. AN

Hello, everyone. This is not an update on any of my stories, this is a blasted A/N. I hate these things when I want a new chapter, but I also feel the necessity. I have added a new poll to my site, my first one ever. It's a Naruto poll, so if it's your type, take a look. If not, you can still look and vote or just ignore it. It'll be open until my sister's birthday, which is the 24th of next month (May) so hurry over and enjoy!

Again, I'm sorry about the A/N!


End file.
